Love Conquers All
by annieca
Summary: A twist on Doomsday – There was a small crack in the universe. Just wide enough for the Doctor to send a message. And more than enough for one Rose Tyler to get into trouble. Oneshot


**Love Conquers All**

Summary: A twist on Doomsday – There was a small crack in the universe. Just wide enough for the Doctor to send a message. And more than enough for one Rose Tyler to get into trouble. One-shot

On the beaches of Norway stood a blonde girl and what looked like a man. He appeared to be real - his brown hair standing straight up as if by the wind, his expression sad and concerned. But this man was only an image sent from the space machine he lived in.

The three that witnessed – Jackie, Pete and Mickey – were heartbroken. The Doctor would never see Rose again. They hadn't wanted to accept it. Accepting it meant it was true. And no one wanted to believe that the Doctor that had offered her so much life was gone. In essence, their Rose was gone. Her reason to live snatched away from her small hands. It's one thing to see your daughter suffer. It's quite another to have the life snatched away from her like a toy being stolen. It's quite worse.

He had never wanted to leave her. She was his life. She kept him from doing extreme things. She put him in his place. He had – no he still did – love her. She had been lost because she wanted to help him. She risked her life every single day – and for whom? Stupid Time Lord – The Doctor. No real name. Not a human. But capable of human emotions.

- Like love and friendship. She had become his best friend and the love of his life. They faced everything together - Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, ghosts, crazy spirits and Torchwood. Everything. He almost couldn't remember a time without her. And now he would have to start the new chapter of his life - the chapter without Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler concentrated. She wasn't about to lose the Doctor. She had never believed in soul mates until she met him. Throwing all her concentration on her original London she transported herself there. The Doctor had always said nothing was impossible if you believed. Well, Rose believed.

Granted the trip there wasn't easy. The gap was narrow and she felt like she was being pushed from side to side roughly. It was like being on a roller coaster - one with loops and twists, and turns galore. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and it definitely wasn't as comfortable as traveling in the TARDIS.

_"You think she's okay?"_

_"Well I'm not surprised she fainted after everything that's happened."_

_"True. Aliens invading earth! What you reckon is coming next?"_

Rose's eyes flew open, the sight greeting her surprising. People were huddled around her, talking in hushed voices.

"Are you alright deary?" An old lady asked causing the human to blink quickly in surprise.

"Where am I?"

"London. Just a few blocks off Trafalgar Square." Another voice supplied. Rose recognized it as the one talking about aliens.

Sitting up too quickly for having traveled across the universe, she looked up.

_No zeppelins._

Someone offered her a hand which she gladly took, pulling herself to a standing position. "Thanks."

"No problem." The man said genuinely.

"Do you know where the nearest ATM is?" She asked, knowing she needed to get away from the crowd before her brain exploded in happiness.

"At the corner of this street." The man paused to survey her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine. I'm just a little woozy."

She finally managed to break free from the crowd and started walking towards the indicated corner, a plan forming in her mind. She knew she had to find the TARDIS. But how did she know He was even in London? She knew a spot where the time machine liked to land, but it was a long shot.

And yet her brain was on fire with hope. She had done the impossible. She had gone back to a parallel universe – [bher [/b parallel universe when only a fraction of a hole remained. How hard could finding an old blue police box be? If all failed, her handy would still be able to call the TARDIS station.

Hope is a dangerous emotion. But that – and love – were all she was running on.

By the time, Rose had reached the machine the crowd had dissipated and she was able to get money in peace. She knew she was on a time crunch, but suddenly the tube and the infamous buses didn't appeal with her. She needed the fresh air and she could see more things than any other mode of transportation. So off she went walking towards her destination - the TARDIS and the one and only Doctor. She kept her eyes focused around her, so that if he was there she would see him.

She had been walking quite a long time, her feet tiring with the amount of territory she had covered. She had walked all down the Mall, watching as tourists ran towards the gates of Buckingham as the guards were about to change. Shaking her head she started her towards the Thames, knowing she was basically walking all around in city without solid proof he would be there.

But she knew. In her heart, she knew he would return to London.

Her ears were perked to listen for the sound of the TARDIS, the normal sound that no one really noticed unless they were paying attention. Rose had always called it a whirring noise but Jackie and Mickey called it something different. Of course, she knew she might not be able to hear it over the normal commotion of the city. Yet, one had to put to rest the doubts in her mind. Sure, there was a large possibility that she would never find him. But one must have faith. And faith Rose had. She had gotten this far - she wasn't about to give up.

She made her way across the Thames, and towards the place, she knew the TARDIS liked to hide. Well, technically she couldn't call it hiding. The time machine didn't have the ability to walk away without the Doctor commanding it to move. Yet, it had its own personality. It did not like certain places and it was certainly something to be treated with respect. After all – it was holding the past, present, and future in its hands.

There was something odd about this day. Well, more odd than normal. The Doctor could sense something was up as he went about, trying to save the universe as usual. It was frustrating to not know what. But then again, the Doctor always lived in suspense. What was a little more going to do to him? Certainly not kill him. He couldn't die. His heart could break into a million pieces, true. But he couldn't die. Regenerate yes. Die no.

It was just the way Time Lords lived. He knew when he met Rose it was a bad idea to ask her to come along. He knew that even if they weren't separated by some alien invention, time would separate them. She was human – mortal. She would get old and eventually die. And he would be alone once again. Starting a new chapter in life. It was how he lived. But that didn't mean that it was a good way to live.

But the Doctor knew better than anyone that he needed to travel with someone. He needed someone to keep him from becoming lonely. Oh sure, it was all fun and games to save the universe. When the Doctor had someone with him, however, it made everything a million times better. And it always seemed that when the Doctor had someone with him, (always a female) he was more considerate. He didn't kill as many people, and he always tried harder to keep everyone safe. They kept him whole. They kept him human in an odd sense. In control of his emotions was another way of putting it.

Rose found herself only a few blocks from the TARDIS' regular hiding place now. Despite her aching feet, she sped up. A burst of energy ran through Rose from excitement and anticipation. She was going to see her Doctor. Then as soon as she found him, she could stay with him – forever.

A turn around the corner later and she saw it. Her beacon of hope – a blue police call box was sitting there as if nothing had ever happened. Rose Tyler ran to it, never happier to see something so ordinary in her life. Well, ordinary on the outside - inside it was something completely different. Pulling the key from her pocket, she unlocked the door and quietly entered the TARDIS, breathing a sigh of relief.

No one was there at the moment, but Rose knew she would find him. He could not go anywhere without his TARDIS. They were like an old married couple – they argued a lot, but always stuck together. The TARDIS would not leave without him, and he would not leave without her. Now that Rose had found the TARDIS she wasn't going to leave the Doctor.

Rose walked along the center console, her fingers running lovingly along all the little switches and dials. As she walked along, she saw her trainer jacket. So, that's where she had left it! Picking it up, Rose buried her nose in it, enjoying the smell of him, and a faint smell of time. It was only recognizable to anyone who had traveled through time as much as she had. Time smelled so wonderful to her. It smelled like a combination of musky woods and pastures full of flowers. It smelled of age and wisdom, if that was even possible.

It was a few hours before Rose noticed something. Footsteps were coming towards the TARDIS. Her heartbeat started to race and her breathing quickened. Everything she had worked for this day was coming to a complete end. She threw open the door and ran into His arms.

The Doctor had just deposited Donna off – after saving the universe as usual. It had been such an odd way of saving them. His emotions had run wild and in the anger of having lost Rose, he did some things the Doctor would not do normally. He had made his way towards the TARDIS, happy to be able finally to get a good sleep and get away from humans. Only he it was a bit more shocking what he was faced with.

A woman had run into his arms. Looking down he saw familiar blonde hair and his eyes widened. Could it be…it could not be her. She could not have come back. That was impossible.

"Rose?" He breathed.

His angel looked up and suddenly his world was complete again. He tightened his grip around her, kissing the top of Rose's head. Oh sweet and wonderful time! He had his Rose back.

And then he said the thing that had been weighting on his mind since he lost her. It was the most logical thing to say anyway. "Rose Tyler I love you." When her shining brown eyes met his, he knew that she felt the same.

Holding her at arm's length, the Doctor eyes washed over Rose. "How did you get here? I thought it was impossible."

Rose just laughed at his question. "Nothing is impossible if you believe." The Doctor could not agree more and gave her the kiss she deserved - the kiss that he had wanted to give her. It was deep and passionate, full of everything he felt for her. She deserved that kiss and nothing less.

Wrapping an arm around Rose the Doctor looked at her. "Come inside the TARDIS. You have a lot to explain."

Once inside the TARDIS the two took a seat. Rose was so excited to see him that she could barely sit still. But the story had to be told. And she was the only one that could.

"So how did you get here? I closed all the rifts." The Doctor's voice asked in wonder.

"I came through on the rift that you sent me that message with."

"But how?" The Doctor exclaimed, excitedly.

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

The Doctor looked down ashamed and Rose laughed. "You remember Bad Wolf?"

"How could I forget it?"

"In Norway – when you were sending the message I noticed something. Beside me was a rock that said Bad Wolf. I remembered everything and I scraped what little energy and power I had, and transported myself."

"Where did you end up?"

"Outside of Trafalgar Square. I walked from there to here."

He kissed her forehead. "Oh Rose! It is amazing! I never thought I would see you again!"

Rose grinned. "I always knew that you would return to London. I knew that I would find you."

"And now we'll be together for how long?" The Doctor asked his ridiculous grin on his face once more.

"Forever."

Rose curled into him, knowing that everything in the world was okay. She had everything she ever wanted in this moment. She had the man (alien) that she loved, she had the world she knew, and she had a future. She was safe. She was _home_.


End file.
